


I can’t believe you talked me into this

by innocent_wind



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wind/pseuds/innocent_wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa convinced Kageyama to do something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can’t believe you talked me into this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Kitty here. This is a drabble that was requested and I really like how it turned out so I'm also putting it here. This is my first Oikage fic, so I hope it turned all alright.  
> You can find me on tumblr here; innocent-wind.tumblr.com

“I can’t believe you talked me into this”

Kageyama stared daggers while looking at his brown-haired senpai. “Come on Tobio, it’ll be fun,” Oikawa said in a singsong voice while slinging his hand over the young setter shoulders. Sighing, Kageyama knew he wasn’t going to able to escape this for it always started the same way. Oikawa would come up to him with starts in his eyes, literally, and explain about this great idea he had. Just last week Kageyama had to accompany him on a wild goose chase to a rice field that was rumored to have crop circles made from aliens. Of course it was a hoax and the only thing out of place was that the fields were ruined from a storm that happened the week before. Although what they were doing today, was a bit more normal than chasing aliens, but Kageyama was sure that this was illegal.

“Oikawa, I’m sure that breaking into our middle school is illegal.” Kageyama said with a hopeless plea, “How about we give up and go see that ‘Aliens on Saturn’ documentary that you wanted?” He was trying everything to make Oikawa to give up on this scandalous idea. “I already watched it with Iwa-chan” Kageyama’s hands curled into a fist for a moment and quickly relaxed. The idea of Iwaizumi and Oikawa watching a movie together angered him, even though Oikawa regularly reassured him that they were only friends and teammates. “Anyways Tobio, I really want to do this with you. I need to show you something.” Oikawa said flashing his famous grin that would make girls from different districts swoon. “What would you need to show me at a school that I also went to?” Kageyama asked with a confused look. “You’ll see.”

Climbing over the back fence was not a pleasant experience for the crow setter. His senpai on the other hand went over with ease. Finally reaching the bottom with quick pants, Kageyama started to truly regret that this is how he was wasting his precious Sunday. He even had time off from usually club practice. “Hurry up Tobio, how can you expect to pass me if you can’t even climb a small fence,” Oikawa said laughing. “Shut up.”

Kageyama wandered aimlessly around the school, following Oikawa around. Almost everywhere they went the older boy had a story to tell. “Here underneath this oak tree is where over ten girls confessed to me,” Oikawa said and Kageyama swore he saw his nose grow. As they continued to walk around, they reached the volleyball gym and to Kageyama’s surprise, Oikawa just walked pass it. They continued walking until they reached the old volleyball clubroom. It was abandoned when Kageyama reached his second year, so this was the only clubroom that Oikawa knew. Suddenly the mood turned a bit serious as the brown-haired boy suddenly stopped talking and walked up the stairs to enter the clubroom. Inside there were old lockers, a poster of a swimsuit model, and a few pieces of papers on the floor, but other than that it looked abandoned as it was.

Oikawa walked until he reached a certain locker and then just started talking in a serious voice, “This used to be mine. Tobio. You see the dent here? I made this a month after you joined. I was furious, you came in with all your talent, motivation, adorableness and I was jealous. Later on I realized that a few more feelings were mixed up in there too.” He then gave a small meek smile. “Oikawa.” Kageyama started, but the older setter just shook his head and said, “I have one more place I want to show you.”

Kageyama silently followed him until they reached a back ally behind the gym. It was an area that most people of the school never went to, and it had a special meaning to Kageyama. Oikawa looked at him and smiled, leaning close to the smaller setter. “That’s a face of recognition. Well after that daring love confession, I doubt anyone could forget this place.” Kageyama turned a lovely shade of red that was spread all the way to his ears.

In the end of his first year, Kageyama confessed to Oikawa in this spot. He’d admired the older setter all year round and had fallen deeply in love with him. Kageyama hadn’t expected anything to come out of it, but Oikawa said yes. He’s never forget the sound of his heart bursting out of his chest, and the smell of wet grass from the baseball fields nearby that were getting watered.

Oikawa leaned even closer to Kageyama, settling his arms around his neck, pushing more than half his weight onto the smaller boy. Whispering in his ear, Oikawa said, “Happy three years.” In less than a moment, Kageyama wrapped his hand over the back of Oikawa’s necks and brought him close for a kiss. It was a small, yet passionate kiss that contained all of their three years of love. After a half a minute they both released, catching their breaths.

“I love you, Tobio.”

“I love you too, Tooru.”


End file.
